No espero que me entiendas
by Caami-HS-Chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata es una rebelde sin temor a nada? ¿Si Sasuke es el chico correcto? Hinata quiere mostrarle su mundo a Sasuke y el quiere mostrarle la salida de este y ayudarla a "recobrar su vida" lo que el no entiendo es que no quiere recobrarla no quiere volver
1. Lunes

**_Hola gente ¿Como están? (sono muy julian serrano?) bueno si leyeron mi perfil sabran lo que paso con su anterior escritora, y si no leanlo no sean flojos jum. Les traigo con mis poderes super sonicos (?) una nueva historia y prometo actualizarla cada semana!_  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen T.T ODIO RECORDARLO **

Sonó su alarma, que en menos de un segundo apago, tallando su ojo derecho se levanto de su cómoda cama. Eran las 5:55 tenia tiempo para ducharse y prepararse para el instituto. Era un chico correcto y respetuoso, un poco arrogante y orgulloso. Tenia el cabello negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos, una tez demasiado pálida y unos rasgos faciales dignos de un Dios. El era Sasuke Uchiha, de 17 años de edad, estaba en cuarto año de secundaria vivía con su madre y su padre, ya que unos meses atrás su hermano de 25 años, Itachi, se había mudado a su propio departamento.

Se encamino al baño, abriendo el agua caliente y quitándose la ropa, cuando ya por fin estuvo desnudo se metió en ella, tomando el jabón y tallando cada parte de su cuerpo. El era un chico normal, un poco mas adinerado que el resto, su padre era dueño de la editorial mas reconocida en todo Japón y estaba en el segundo puesto en el mundo. Su madre ama de casa, siempre dulce y comprensiva, nada que ver con su padre que era serio y estricto. Por eso Sasuke era un chico recto, tenia los pies en la tierra y sabia como comportarse, sus amistades eran escasas, se conformaba con sus 3 amigos de toda la vida, Shikamaru, un chico correcto y un poco vago, su cabello castaño oscuro y largo siempre atado con una cola de caballo alta, hijo de padres separados, su madre abogada y su padre contador, el tenia un futuro prometedor, luego Gaara, un chico insensible y inexpresivo, también correcto, solamente tenia algunas ideas cínicas sobre la vida, pero era una buena persona, muy en el fondo, pelirrojo con el cabello alborotado y ojos de color verde agua, su padre era embajador y de su madre ella había muerto en el parto de Gaara ,tenia dos hermanos Kankuru y Temari, esta ultima era la novia de Shikamaru, y por ultimo Naruto, este no concordaba nada con su personalidad tranquila y responsable, el era un rebelde, escandaloso y sin limites, rubio y de ojos celeste cielo, sus padres tenían la embotelladora de vinos mas grande del país, todo un orgullo. Naruto era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria aunque no quiera admitirlo, quería al rubio, pero aveces, por no decir la mayoría del tiempo, este lo irritaba. Cerro el agua y tomo una toalla comenzando así a secar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cuando acabo enredo la toalla a su cintura y salio del baño dirigiéndose a su ropero, lo abrió y tomo su uniforme, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de vestir negros, y corbata del mismo color, todo planchado y limpio. Se cambio y miro el reloj 6:35 tenia tiempo, bajo a desayunar encontrándose con su madre en la cocina con una sonrisa hermosa y sirviéndole unas tostadas con mantequilla y café. El murmuro un _"gracias"_ y su madre le regalo una sonrisa mas grande, era obvio que su padre no estaría en casa, nunca estaba cuando despertaba. Termino su desayudo, tomo su mochila ya preparada el día anterior, saludo a su madre, y se fue de allí, eran las 6:50, tenia 20 minutos para llegar a la escuela, y el camino era de unas 6 calles, llegaría con tiempo de sobra, así que tomo el celular de su bolsillo le coloco los auriculares y comenzó a escuchar música.

_A diez calles de allí:_

Una molesta luz atravesaba su ventana sin cortinas, dio varias vueltas intentando que esa luz no le diera en la cara, pero fue imposible, así que abrió los ojos y observo su habitación, un par de botellas tiradas, cenizas por todos lados, licor empapando la alfombra, si ese fue un fin de semana agitado, vio a su lado para ver si el hombre con el que paso la noche seguía allí y comprobó que este ya se había ido, suspiro, no quería saber con quien se acostó. Se levanto muy a su pesar y fue al baño se sorprendió al encontrar su guitarra criolla en la bañera, se sorprendió mas al ver un bajo, que no era Sullo, arriba del inodoro. Pero esas eran cosas de todos los viernes, sábados, y domingos, ella no desaprovechaba ningún día del fin de semana. Tomo el bajo comprobando que estaba en buenas condiciones solo le faltaba una cuerda "se la cambiare luego" pensó admirando su nueva adquisición, luego agarro su preciada guitarra, esta si estaba intacta, los puso en su cama y quitándose la ropa fue introduciéndose en la bañera, se baño rápidamente y salio igual de rápido de allí, no sabia la hora pero seguro era tarde. Se miro en el espejo de su habitación, bueno en lo que quedaba de el ya que estaba roto en la parte de los costados, tenia el cuello lleno de chupetones, y sus pechos no se quedaban atrás, estaba casi totalmente cubiertos por chupetones y marcas de dedos, "una gran noche" pensó. Sin mas comenzó a buscar entre los pilones de ropa, algo que sea su uniforme o se parezca, entre pantalones suyos, y de quien sabe quien, boxers, tangas, y una que otra caja de condones, vacía, encontró una pequeña camisa blanca y una pollera corta negra, "esto creo que es mi uniforme" se fue cambiando rápidamente, quedando con la camisa que no tenia los primeros tres botones, la pollera que esa era obvio que era del instituto ya que jamás se pondría eso, que era tres dedos de la rodilla para arriba, siguió buscando su corbata y vio que había una atada al cabezal de la cama, sonrío, y la tomo colándosela suelta y ligeramente. Volvió a verse en el espejo, tez pálida, cabello Lazio negro con destellos azules, naturales increíblemente, ojos lila claro, también naturales no usaba lentes de contacto ni nada por estilo, y rasgos refinados, su cuerpo muy bien formado y voluptuoso, todo su orgullo. Miro Asia abajo y encontró un celular Black Berry 9300 sonando, no era Sullo claramente, lo tomo y contesto-Hola- ¿Tu eres Hinata? pregunto la otra voz- Si soy yo, ¿tu eres?- Itachi- ¿Quien?- se escucho una risita irónica y luego- el tipo con el que pasaste la noche- Ahh- dijo mientras le restaba importancia- ¿Puedes devolverme el teléfono?- Claro ¿donde vives?- No te preocupes, mi hermano te lo pedirá hoy- Ok, ¿en donde me encuentro con el?- Van al mismo instituto, al mismo salón- ¿como sabes?- Jaja me dijiste varias cosas de ti ayer, olvídalo solo lleva el celular si- Si claro- gracias, eres genial. Y colgó

Se pregunto quien era ese tal Itachi, pero le resto importancia, tomo ese celular y lo puso en su bolso negro, donde tenia algunos libros y cuadernos, busco el Sullo y lo encontró bajo la cama, lo guardo y salio de su casa, eran 16 calles hasta el colegio y según el celular era las 7:00 tenia 10 minutos para llegar así que cuando salio de su departamento, comenzó a correr, bajo las escaleras porque no quiso esperar el ascensor, y salio del edificio lo mas rápido que pudo. Esa era Hinata Hyuga, desde que su familia la desheredo, según ellos no era digna de la familia, siempre tan rebelde y desordenada, su padre era el jefe de la empresa cinematográfica mas conocida en el mundo Byakugan´s cinema, esa era su vida desde que su padre la dejo hace ya 4 años, la dejo en la calle a los 13 años, pero se supo mantener gracias a su primo Neji, el le pagaba todo a cambio de una que otra noche de pasión, además ella lo amaba, como primo, y el a ella de la misma manera, solo que el necesitaba atención de vez en cuando y ella dinero, y esa era su manera de beneficiarse, total a Neji le sobraba el dinero, al ser ella desheredada, el automáticamente se convirtió en el nuevo heredero y ahora a sus 23 años llevaba a la perfección la empresa. No lo culpaba, no era su culpa, desde que su madre murió cuando tenia 5 años, nada fue igual, su padre la maltrataba, decía que era su culpa, y ella para sobrevivir a esos golpes, maltratos y exigencias, tuvo que aprender a valerse por ella misma, nunca tubo a nadie, y no le importaba, ahora era dueña de su vida, y esa vida de excesos le encantaba, además no estaba tan sola, tenia a su única y mejor amiga Karin, otra chica desdichada que era su vecina.

**_Bueno yo se que les encanto, que no pueden respirar de todo lo que escribí que me nombraran escritora mundial de los dinosaurios (?) no hablando enserio :_ les gusto? ¿reviews? pliis me ayudarían mucho y si tiene criticas las aceptare con gusto, un abrazo psicológico a lo HolaSoyGerman! _**


	2. Sentimiento

**Holiis! bueno me alegra que les guste la historia, y por la ortografía, yo uso un corrector y lo leo mucho, pero se ve que se me escapan algunas palabritas que no veo, disculpen si esto sucede, pero estoy pendiente de ello. Gracias por su apoyo :D**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos :(**

Sasuke estaba ya en la puerta del instituto cuando sonó su celular, parando automáticamente la música que estaba escuchando, lo tomo y se fijo quien era el que molestaba,_ "Itachi"_ pensó en cuanto leyó en la pantalla de su celular el numero de la casa de su hermano, le quito los auriculares y contesto -Hola-Dijo secamente -Hola hermanito, mira necesito que me hagas un favor- Sasuke bufo molesto- No- contesto lo mas frió que pudo- ¿Como que no?, vamos soy tu hermano, además es lo único que te pediré- Se escucho el tono suplicante de Itachi - Solo esta vez- se dio por vencido- hay una chica en tu salón, Hinata, de menor altura, con cabello negro azulado, ojos lila claro- se freno en su descripción para ver si Sasuke atendía a lo que decía- Si, Hinata la conozco, es una chica sin futuro ¿que pasa con ella?- se le estaba yendo la paciencia- Bueno, jeje yo pase la noche en su apartamento y olvide mi celular, no puedes pedírselo yo lo iré a buscar luego- a Sasuke le repugnó la idea de que esa chica se acueste con su hermano, vamos, estaban en cuarto año, y ella se acostaba con un hombre de 23 años, que seguramente no conoce, bah era su vida, que haga lo que quiera- Esta bien, solo por esta vez- Gracias hermanito- y colgó.

El guardo su teléfono y sus auriculares para poder entrar a su clase, subió las escaleras vacías, ya que había llegado 10 minutos antes de lo normal, y todo los vagos se quedaban durmiendo en vez de preparase. Se sentó en su habitual lugar que era el ultimo del lado de la ventana, comenzó a pensar en es Hinata, que clase de chica era, era bajita, de lindo cabello largo y negro azulado, tenia que admitirlo, le gustaban las mejores con pelo largo y natural, no como Sakura, tenia el pelo corto y tenido de ROSA por favor, siguió pensando en ella, ojos lilas claros, con buen cuerpo eso no se negaba, era buena en el colegio no excelente pero no reprobaba, nunca escucho hablar de los padre de ella, pero de algo estaba seguro, es que no era la clase de chicas sensata, ahora que lo recordaba era amiga de Karin, se parecían ambas eras dos chicas sin limites, también se juntaban con los skaters de Kiba, Shino y Suigetsu. Sin duda era una "rebelde sin futuro, la clase de chica que nunca aprende por mas veces que caiga, ¿que clase de padres permiten eso? Mientras pensaba en esto vio como el salón de clases se iba llenando dando paso a su amiga Shikamaru que se sentó adelante de el y lo saludo con un gesto de mano, luego a Gaara que se sentaba en la fila del medio ultimo quedando un leve pasillo de separación entre y el Sasuke. Faltaba Naruto que posible mente estuviera siendo regañado por su madre por quedarse dormido.

En el pasillo

Hinata corria a todo lo que sus piernas podían, se le hastía difícil respirar, no debía llegar tarde. Vio la puerta de su salón y acelero aun mas el paso, cuando por fin llego abrió la puerta sin siquiera pedir permiso, vio que el profesor todavía no había llegado, daba gracias por ello, dirijo su vista a su lugar, estaba ante ultima en la fila del medio, lugar que competía con Karin, esta todavía no llegaba. Se dirijo a su lugar y mientras ella, caminaba todos los chicos de su clase se daban vuelta para mirarle el trasero, _"idiotas"_ murmuró por lo bajo se sentó y tiro su bolso en el piso, se dio vuelta al sentir que unos ojo la veían fijamente, y al darse vuelta vio a un chico de pelo negro y finos rasgos ella sabia quien era el "Uchiha", pensó, ese era el hermano del tal Itachi _"Espero que el se parezca a su hermano"_ pensó al ver a ese chico tan guapo, se giro cuando escucho la puerta ahí estaba Karin, entrando con Kakashi-Sensei detrás, ya se imaginaba lo que anduvo haciendo que llego tarde. Su amiga se fue directo a su asiento al lado de ella, y vez de abrazarse o darse un beso en la mejilla como hacían todas las amigas, ellas se saludaron chocando sus manos y luego haciendo un puño para que estos se golpeen, tal como lo hacían los hombres, ellas no eran las típicas flore citas femeninas y frágiles, a ellas les gustaba el deporte, las peleas, los autos, y en especial los chicos. Se sonrieron cómplice cuando sabiendo lo que la otra había echo esa noche sin siquiera mirarse.

Mientras avanzaba la clase ellas estaban escribiendo su respectivo banco, Karin escribía con un marcador indeleble _"libre"_ con letras de graffiti y Hinata escribía con sus llaves, marcando así permanentemente la mesa, un _"Flup"_ ese era su sello, estaba por toda la cuidad, era su forma de dejar su marca por todos lados. Cuando terminaron de escribir se miraron y sonrieron de lado.

-¿Libre?- Pregunto Hinata al ver lo que había hecho su amiga

-Si, libre, esto es una prisión que mas ¿quisieras que se me ocurriera?- dijo en tono bromista y desafiante

-je, si tienes razón- contesto ella resignada a esperar los 5 minutos que quedaban de clase

-Y como te fue con el Uchiha?- pregunto Karin picaramente

Hinata automáticamente y sin disimulo giro su vista a Sasuke, que estaba atento de la conversión pero lo disimulaba

-La verdad, no recuerdo pero si es como el hermano, seguro que fantástico- Respondió sin dejar de verlo- ¿Y a ti como te fue con la intensa clase de literatura- pregunto volviendo su mirada a su amiga

-Muy bien, nunca pensé que fuera tan impulsivo- a esto la chica de ojos lila soltó una risita- y los años no le quitan atractivo- al terminar esta frase las chicas rieron por lo bajo.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso y las chicas fueron las primeras en salir.

Una vez en el pateo, las dos amigas miraban a los de ultimo año picaramente, hasta que Karin pudo divisar a Suigetsu, quien le sonrió de la misma manera que ella, acercándose a donde estaban, tomándola por la cintura y dándole un pasional beso mientras ella colaba sus manos por su remera. Hinata al ver lo que su amiga hacia se fue alejando buscando su propia diversión, mirando, buscando alguien bueno para pasar el tiempo de receso, cuando sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro ella se dio vuelta mirando a quien había captado su atención, era Sasuke.

-¿Tienes el teléfono de mi hermano?-Pregunto el sin mas

-Pero que carácter, un hola, eres Hinata no esta de mas nene- Dijo la chica en tono de broma

-No estoy para juegos, ¿lo tienes o no?- Esa chica era bonita, pero no podía tratarla bien, seguramente ahora estaría pensando en tirarse en cima, odiaba que las chicas fueran tan entregadas.

-Si lo tengo, pero yo amo los juegos, así que tenemos un problemita Uchiha- Respondió ella divirtiéndose con las expresiones del pelinegro

-Problemas tienes tu al acostarte con el primero que se te cruza- Contesto el con todo el animo de herirla

-Por dios me ofendes, esta noche no pobre dormir por lo que me dijiste- Dijo girando los ojos

-No deberías estar orgullosa de lo que haces- la miro vio que eso si le había molestado- digo, ser una perra entregada no es cosa de enorgullecerse.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice Uchiha, ya no me importa lo que piensen de mi, hago mi vida y soy feliz así- Respondió dándose medio vuelta

-Espera, ¿y el teléfono?- Pregunto viendo como ella se iba

-Toma- dijo tirándolo a donde el estaba, cayendo el aparato al piso- y piensa dos veces antes de insultarme, que yo no sea la nena adinerada de papi no significa que no debas respetarme-

El tomo el celular, viendo los daños, eran mínimos- Por favor tu padre debe consentirte todo el tiempo para tener esa actitud tan caprichosa-

Hinata, ya cansada de ese idiota se dio vuelta y acercándose a el le dijo, en un tono tranquilo- Yo a mi padre hace cuatro años que no lo veo, y no se nada de mi familia, así que no me digas que soy caprichosa cuando todo en mi vida lo tuve que conseguir sola, no soy como tu Uchiha, yo no me voy de vacaciones al Caribe, yo no tengo auto, yo no vivo en una mansión, yo no tengo esa vida de principito que tu tienes- Su voz mostraba dolor, pena, y desprecio, Sasuke se quedo pensativo, viendo como esa chica se iba en dirección a la azotea.

No sabe como paso pero le dolió lo que dijo, nunca había pensado en eso, el teniéndolo todo siempre se quejaba de algo, siempre viva a la sombra de su hermano y siempre dijo que su vida era la peor y mas dolorosa, pero esa chica de cabello negro, le movió algo dentro suyo, quiera comprender a esa chica, conocerla, saber porque su dolor, necesitaba saciar esa curiosidad creciente en el, pero también por primera vez en su vida, quería ayudar a alguien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** reviews?**


	3. La moral vs La rebeldía

**Hola gente como están, bueno primero queria decirles que estoy corrigiendo la ortografía, y que si no les gusta el fic no lo lean, no hay necesidad de dejar malos comentarios, debido a la acotación de una chica, mi idea principal es hacer que cambien las personalidades, es como digamos "el chiste" de todo esto. Sin mas les dejo este capitulo que me quedo mas largo de lo normal pero me gusta.**

Hinata estaba en la azotea después de discutir con el "Idiota Uchiha" le dijo que era una mimada, le gustaría patear su costoso trasero, que se creía, el había nacido en una cuna de oro con todos los lujos y iba a criticar su manera de ver la vida, el no disfrutaba de nada ella tenia una paz interna al saber que no hacia las cosas por deber o para darle el gusto a otras personas, las hacia solo para ella y por puro impulso. Ya había sonado el timbre de regreso a clases y tenia que bajar, pero seguía enojada y eso significaba que si veía al pelinegro le insertaría un buen puñetazo en su tan preciado rostro, a lo que llevaría el odio de sus "fans" eso poco le importaba pero no quería problemas, tenia el valor y la fuerza para sobreponerse sobres esas idiotas que perseguían al idiota de ojos negros, pero no tenia las ganas, quería paz y con todas las chicas del colegio amenazándola no la conseguiría.

Seguro el "Idiota Uchiha" se creía un rey por tener a toda la población femenina a sus pies, el si era guapo pero por que las muchachas se rebajan para que solamente las mire, lo seguían a todos lados, le regalaban de todo, lo animaban, siempre le decían cuanto lo amaban, una sonrisa irónica se curvo en los finos labios de la Hyuga ellas hacían todo por una misera noche por con el y ella con solo pasar por un bar tenia miles de preposición para ello. Había muchas mujeres lindas en su colegio que podrían tener al hombre de sus sueños, si no fueran tan entregadas e ingenuas no se tienen respeto a si mismas se arrastraban por los pisos por donde el chico pasara, así no se conquistaba los chicos, para atraparlos había que hacerse desear, que probaran algo de ti, algo mínimo, como un mínimo coqueteo y una roce de manos, para luego desinteresarse ellos iban por mas, cuando se estaban por rendir volver a provocarlos. No pasearse por toda la secundaria con un cartel que diga "Sasuke hazme el amor" Dios, había visto una cantidad consagrable de chicas hacer eso. Ella estaba mas que segura que esto solo alimentaba su ego, además de ser un nene de papa, tenerlo todo, también tenia mujeres, eso lo hacia ser mas idiota de lo que era por naturaleza, el era el típico hombre que se casaba con la mujer mas conveniente, tenia un empleo estable, y se conformaba con un domingo en su casa leyendo el periódico. Hinata rodó los ojos, esa sociedad era un desastre, eso no era vida. Dentro de ella algo hizo "click" tuvo un repentino sentimiento de querer mostrarle su vida al chico, quería enseñarle los riesgos de andar en motocicleta en carreras callejeras perseguidos por la policía, quería que tomara tanto que no le hiciera caso a su correcta conciencia, quería que mirara el cielo nocturno desde un rió a las afueras de la ciudad, quería que compartiera una planta alucinógena con ella, que arriesgara su vida en cada paso que daba, tal como ella, sentir la adrenalina pasar por su cuerpo, que cada centímetro de el tiemble al estar lanzándose de una altura de 500 metros con una cuerda elástica atada a su tobillo de "seguridad". Como ella siempre hacia le hizo caso a sus instintos y se prometió que el correcto, moral e idiota Uchiha probaría algo de su vida. Con una sonrisa morbosa salio de allí

En el salón de clases de 4to año

Estaban en "hora libre" ya que Iruka no se presento, y se podía observar a 4 chicos sentados arriba de los bancos al lado de la ventana platicando, cuando una estruendosa risa es escucho

-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA enserio piensas que puedes hacer que "La droga Hyuga" cambie, JAJAJAJAJAJA, sabia que ella siempre tiene cierto olor a alcohol pero tanto para ponerte ebrio y decir estupideces?- Decía Naruto, no podía creer lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho el con su cara de serio pronuncio "Haré que Hinata Hyuga cambie de vida, a una mejor"

-No quiero ser pesimista pero es verdad nunca harás que "la llama" cambie. Apoyo Shikamaru aburrido

-Es verdad, "La morocha" sea capaz de ver la vida de una forma coherente. Apoyo por ultimo Gaara

-Ustedes son unos idiotas estoy hablando en serio, además que son esos sobrenombres? "La droga Hyuga" "La llama" "la morocha", se llama Hinat- pero antes de terminar su amigo rubio le tapo la boca- Es mejor que no digas su nombre hay varios chicos muy enamorados de ella aquí que se ponen mal con la sola mención de ella-

-Tks idiotas-

-Y lo de los apodos, son los nombres por la que se los conoce en los bares, por ejemplo, en Cadix de la conoce como "La droga Hyuga" lo dicen porque es adictiva, difícil de conseguir, y cuando terminas te destruye interior y físicamente- Explico Shikamaru con pesadez- Es una chica muy problematica-

-No me importa lo que digan, yo la haré cambiar- Pero al decir esto una mano lo tomo del hombro girando bruscamente- MIRA UCHIHA ELLA ESTA BIEN COMO ESTA ASÍ QUE NO LA BUSQUES- Y vio como una mujer alta de cabellera roja como sus ojos y con lentes lo miraba enojada.

De Repente se abrió la puerta del salón se abrió y dejo ver a Hinata que entraba por ella con una sonrisa traviesa y algo morbosa, ella dirigió su mirada a Sasuke que la miraba como si se la fuera a comer, mientras Karin no quitaba sus ojos furiosos de Uchiha "como cree el cambiar a Hinata, ella es perfecta como esta y no necesita cambiar maldito idiota"- Ya estas avisado- Comento mientras se iba con su amiga.

Pero Hinata le hizo un signo de negación y se acerco a el, lo miro de arriba abajo y sonrió de nuevo, todo esto con la curiosa mirada de todos los que estaba en el salón, Sasuke que estaba sentado en el banco con las piernas separandolas, se sorprendió cuando la Hyuga se posiciono entre estas y se acerco a su oído " Escucha bien, ahora voy a salir por esa puerta y tu vas a seguirme" pero antes de que ella se moviera el la tomo por la cintura y la nuca pegándola mas de lo que estaba mientras se acercaba a su oreja "No nena, yo voy a salir y tu me seguirás, tengo que hablarte" ella lo miro con superioridad y volvió a susurrar "Si quieres hablar sígueme" y se soltó de el para salir por la puerta, el molesto salio de allí, dejando a toda la clase, y una pelirroja muy sorprendida.

"Ganaste esta vez Hyuga la próxima tu me seguirás a mi"- Pensó el pelinegro mientras seguía a la morena hasta la azotea.

-Mira, se que eres un nene da papa, que nunca deja su maldito ego de lado, y que crees que soy un caso perdido- sonrió ampliamente- pero vine a ayudarte-

-Que extraño yo te quería decir lo mismo, se que eres una chica solitaria y que no piensa en el "mañana" solo vive el "hoy" pero quiero mostrarte que la vida no es así- suspiro- puedes tener mejor vida, ser feliz

Hinata que estaba totalmente furiosa, quería convertirla en algo que ella no era, en una tonta que se guiaba por las reglas.

-Yo ya soy feliz, no necesito hacer las cosas como la mayoría de las personas para serlo- Se acerco a el poniendo una mano en su cuello pero sin que sus cuerpos se tocaran- Yo quiero ayudarte a ti a entiendes que la vida no son normas y trabajo, las reglas están hechas para romperse, rebelarse- Sasuke noto que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de la exaltación- mostrarle al mundo quien eres dejar tu huella-

El tomo su cintura y la acerco- Pero rompiendo reglas no llegaras a nada, la felicidad se logra una vez que uno es anciano y ve todo lo bueno que a hecho- y comienzo acariciar su espalda- no es el hecho de rebelión eso no da felicidad

Hinata sonrió- Yo no pienso en cuando sea anciana, yo pienso en el ahora, pienso en que soy feliz mientras corro en moto, soy feliz mientras me uno carnalmente con un hombre-comenzó a acariciar los brazos del "Idiota Uchiha"- además tu estas rompiendo reglas justo ahora, te saliste de clases, estas con una mujer que ni conoces, en una posición no muy sensata, así que no digas que el romper las normas no te atrae- Ella dio en el clavo, Sasuke cada vez que hacia una locura no podía controlarse, no era el, o mejor dicho, era su verdadero el, siempre que sentía el placer de hacer lo contrario a lo que le decían no paraba- ¿O me equivoco?-Siguió ella alejándose de el.

-No, pero romper reglas por siempre no esta bien, es divertido un tiempo, pero algún día te arrepentirás- Cuando termino de decir esto sonó la campana de fin de clases ¿cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, el tiempo volaba cuando estaban juntos?-¿Vas a pensarlo?- comento esperanzado, quería ayudarla, el nunca había hecho algo así pero quería que viera su mundo, con el

-No, la respuesta a todo es No- y comienzo a dirigirse a la puerta, pero Sasuke tomo su muñeca y la detuvo- Te ofrezco un trato- Hinata se dio vuelta y lo miro a los ojos- tienes 5 minutos para convencerme- Dijo juguetona- No juegues conmigo Hyugaa, mira yo te muestro mi vida, y luego tu me muestras la tulla- Ella lo miro pensativa, "lindo reto" peso, podía hacer cambiar al "Idiota Uchiha" y que deje de ser tan idiota, y tal vez se gane un tiempo para limpiar su nombre con la gente adinerada y conseguir uno que otro conocido al cual recurrir cuando necesite dinero, además de Neji- Acepto Uchiha- El sonrió victorioso- Mañana iremos a comprarte ropa nueva, y debes dejar el alcohol, pero hablemos mas tarde ahora debo irme, a las 3 en mi casa, seguro sabes la dirección y si no, pidisela a Gaara yo tengo que darle esto- le mostró el celular que le había arrojado en la mañana- a mi hermano. Le soltó la mano y se fue

En la entrada del instituto

Un auto descapotable negro estaba justo en la entrada, y con el un muchacho de ojos y cabello negro largo amarrado levemente, bajo sus ojos unas pronunciadas ojeras que lo hacían ver sexy, una camisa roja con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y unos pantalones de jean negros. Itachi Uchiha estaba esperando a su hermano, y tal vez ver a la chica de ojos lila por ahí.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo en la azotea puedo ver el auto de su hermano en la puerta y se apresuro a irse para que Hinata no se cruzara con el, se sentía furioso por acostarse con ella, pero no como antes, si no por ser con ELLA especialmente, no entendía porque, se acero al auto y le lanzo el teléfono a su asiento sin hablar.

-¿Hola itachi como estas?, bien gracias- Comento sarcástico su hermano

-No tengo ánimos de hablar-

-Que paso? La hyuga te dejo sin aliento, es normal-

-No idiota-

-Vamos ven te llevo- Sasuke se subió enojado pero era mejor que se fueran no quería que Hinata se cruza con el

-¿Si pudiste venir a buscarme, porque me hiciste recoger el teléfono por ti?

-Sinceramente, querida que conocieras a Hinata, haber si ella puede despertar ese chico rebelde que eras de niño

-¡¿QUE?!-

-Si ella tiene algo que inspira rebeldía y liberación, es una chica especial, no todas son así-

-P- pero ella, no, digo ¿Lo planeaste?-

-No planee nada si ella inspiro algo en ti, creeme lo hizo porque vio lo mismo que yo-

-Explicate-

-Vio a un chico frustrado que quieres ser libre de si mismo pero se encierra en una corteza de "moral"

-Sasuke no dijo nada solo quedo pensativo- Pero claro que no, es mas yo la voy a cambiar a ella-

-Eso es imposible hermanito- Antes de que el pueda bajar se detuvo a tres calles de su casa- Papa me matara si sabe que anduve por aquí- Dicho esto Sasuke salio del auto y se fue. "Ojala ella pueda ayudarte" pensó antes de seguir su camino

A 10 calles de allí

-¿Como que iras a su casa?- Preguntaba una pelirroja sumamente sorprendida

-Si, el trato es así, el me muestra su vida y yo la mía- Comente como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo

-Pero el no pertenece aquí- Levanto las manos señalando su precario barrio- el ve la vida color gris, nosotras somos una vomito de arcoiris-

-No, el tiene una parte rebelde en el, el quiere salir de allí, solo tengo que mostrarlo como-

-Pero no tiene sentido ¿Que ganas?-

-Nada, un amigo-

-Por favor, es un millonario , ya suficiente con que te acueste con UN millonario, que además es tu primo, es demasiada influencia para ti-

-Ya karin, Neji no es así de cerrado de mente, pero Sasuke, ya veras el sera uno de nosotros-

-Como digas, pero prometeme algo-

-Claro-

-No cambies, y-yo- Se le comenzaba a partir la voz- no soportarían que otra persona importante para mi me deje, ya suficiente con mi familia, y mis últimos amigos, no quiero perderte- Eso sorprendió a Hinata, la quería, pero nunca lo decían, lo demostraban, ella se abrazo a su amiga y le contesto

-Karin, yo no voy a cambiar, y JAMOS oíste JAMAS te voy a dejar, ahora baste de tanta cursilería y vamos a ver si Kankuro tiene algo de cerveza?-

-JAJA vamos- De Repente algo se le paso por la mente a Karin- Ey Hinata ¿Cual es el apellido de Kankuro?-

-Que se yo, no me se el apellido de mis proveedores, agradece que se su nombre-

-Creo que es hermano del rarito del amigo del Uchiha, el pelirrojo sexy-

-Puede ser, luego le preguntamos, ya es mediodía y aun no tengo una cerveza en mi mano-

-Si vamos- Dijo mientras empujaba a Hinata para así iniciar su "pelea" a golpes que entre ellas era la manera de "jugar"

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Reviews?**


	4. Recuerdos

**Hoola como les va? bueno este capitulo lo hice sin mucha inspiración :/ pero tenia ganas de escribir y salio esto, espero que el guste y gracias por sus comentarios, vi que me lee mucha gente en México, y Chile, nunca pensé que gente de otros países viera algo que yo hice, me alienta mucho eso, vi que también hay gente de mi país Argentina, que también lo lee, tiene mucho mas éxito de lo que pensé este fic, desde ya muchas gracias!**

**Naruto no me pertenece, pero el fic si :D**

Llego a su casa con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, se sentia bien saber que Hinata Hyuga se combertiria en una chica correcta, seria dificil ya que ella se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a esa vida de exesos. Pero algo realmente extraño le pasaba, esa chica nunca se fijo realmente en el, como las otras, ella siempre le fue indiferente, hasta Karin le habia regalado algo el dia de San Valentin, pero ella nada, ni una mirada, eso le deba una gran impotencia, al pensar que su hermano si consiguio estar con la morena, mientras el no tubo ni una mirada, solamente hoy, pero estaba casi seguro que fue su manera de converserlo, el modo en que acariciaba sus brazos, su aliento pegado en a su cuello y la manera seductora de hablar, esa chica era muy atrayente, pero nada mas, tenia buen cuerpo, y una mirada cargada de seduccion, pero el habia notado algo mas en su mirada, tristesa, vasio, soledad, muchas cosas para tener solamente 17 años recordo lo que le dijo de su padre, ahora que lo pensaba su apellido era Hyuga, como Neji Hyyuga pero se escribian diferente, seguro es mera casualidad, pero también estaban esos ojos tan caracteristicos de la familia de actores, pero ella los tenia mas lilas, era una tontería. Movio su cabeza para liberar el tonto pensamiento que tuvo, Hinata llegaria a las 3, o eso le habia dicho el que haga posiblemente llegaria 3:30 o mas tarde aun, tenia todo planeado, primero quitaria el maquillage extra que usaba, luego iria a comprar ropa nueva, debia acostumbrarse a que sus atuendos cubran su cuerpo en vez de llevar telas que dejaban ver demaciado, despues la llevaria por nutricionista para que pueda saber que dieta llevar, ya que su sangre estaba llena de alchool y otras sustancias. Eso tenia planeado y solo para ese dia. Tambien quería conocer la clase de gente que frecuentaba, ese tal Kiba era un skater de 18 años, estaba en ultimo año y era un fracaso, lo unico que hacia bien era andar en es tabla con ruedas, tambien Karin, ese chica que hoy lo encaro diciendole que deja en paz a Hinata, ella fue su acosadora un tiempo hasta que llego la Hyuga al instituto y comenzaron a juntarse desde que ellas eran amigas Karin jamas volvio a perseguirlo, para el mejor una loca menos, lo que le sorprendio fue que nunca vio a la ojiluna de novia, todas las chicas habian estado emparejadas con alguno en esos 4 años de secundaria, pero ella no, recordo el dia que llego a su escuela.

Flash Back  
_Era su primer año de secundaria, su primer dia, ya habia dejado ese camino de la primaria donde era un niño, para pasar a ser un adolecente, estaba emocionado no podia negarlo pero lo ocultaba, ahi estaban todos sus amigos de la primaria, Naruto,Garra y Shikamaru. El pasaba por los pasillos con aire de superioridad, mientras los otros tres tenian "miedo" de los mayores, el jamas le tendria miedo a un par de chicor rudos. Vio como todas las chicas se paraban a mirarlo, de todas edades, todas quedaban atontadas, asi fue como se gano otro fastidioso club de fans, penso que ahora seria diferente, pero se equivo en menos de 5 minutos ya tenia a todas las chicas atras sullo, fastidiado busco a sus amigos y les dijo que estaria en el salon. Asi que fue hasta alla, abrio la puerta y vio que estaba todo vacio se sento en el ultimo asiento y comenzo a ver por la ventana como se llanaba de gente. Cuando por fin dieron inicio a la clase, les dieron una charla de lo que seria este año, de todo lo nuevo y lo que verian, los chicos nuevos se presentaron, y luego les dieron un rato para conocerse. El se quedo hablando con sus amigos mientras las chicas lo empezaban a rodear y una atrevida pelirroja lo abrazo por la espalda, el quitandola violenteamente escucho como se abria la puerta y dejaba ver a una chica de poca altura, con el uniforme muy desaliniado, un maquillaje totalmente negro y unas curvas que las chicas de 5to año envidiarian, la niña entro sin mas mientras el profesor le dijo que se presente, ella contesto un "Soy Hinata" y fue directo al unico banco vacio, el ultimo justo en un rincon, la pelirroja se safo de su agarre y fue a donde ella, comenzaron a hablar y desde ese dia nunca se las veia separas, y desde ese dia la chica de lentes nunca lo molesto, se gano una reputacion de "chica rebelde" junto a la chica de grandes senos, nunca le habia llamado la atenicion, pero sentia una fuerte impotencia al ver que ella nunca lo seguia y no entendia por que._  
Fin de Flash Back

En la casa de Kankuro

Hinata estaba sentada en un sillon con una especie de cigarrillo pero este era de papel y con una rara forma que se aplanaba a los costados, era un faso, todos tosian menos ella, estaba acostumbrada, miro a Kankuro que este le sonreia tontamente efecto de la droga, Karin a su lado acostada en el sofa, con la cabeza colgando, sonrio ante esto se habian pasado, la idea principal habia sido ir y tomar algunas cervesas, pero luego de mucho licor, sake, y uno que otro polvo, estaban destrosados, ella no tanto, porque era normal esas cosas en su vida, pero Kankuro y Karin, no ellos eran mas "cuidadosos" por decir, vio el reloj de su celular y eran las 3:25 tenia que ir con Sasuke, se levanto lentamente preguntandoce donde estaria la casa de el,luego recordo la charla que tubo con el castaño que ahora reia euforicamente por quien sabe que, su pelirroja amiga le pregunto si tenia parentesco con Gaara y le dijo que eran hermanos, asi que supuso que el sabia por donde estaria la casa del "Idiota Uchiha", sarandiando un poco al chico, lo desperto un poco de su loco vieje y le pregunto donde estaba la casa del moreno, el le respondio, en sierta forma ya que no entendia lo que decia, que estaba a 15 calles de alli, serca de la Mansion Hyuga original a unas 2 calles de alli exactamente.  
Salio del lugar dejando sola a su amigo con el pelimarron, se fue guiando por su memoria hasta dar con la casa por donde habito 13 años, cuando la expulsaron ellos se mudaron debido a que no querian tener relasion con ella, sintio un dolor en el pecho y una lagrima empezo a formarse, pero no le dio tiempo a ser porque la quito bruscamente de su rostro, ellos eran unos idiotas, todos eran unos idiotas, el mundo era idiota. Queria seguir caminando pero no podia quitar su mirada de esa casa, donde vivio tanto tiempo, donde su madre le enseño a caminar y donde ella murio, lo unico que tubo en su vida, la unica persona a la cual le mostraba su parte "dulce" se fue, dejandola con un gran hueco en el corazon, desde ese dia su padre fue mas extricto, mas malvado, todos sabian la verdadera causa de la muerte de su madre, todos dijiero que fue el cancer, pero no, ella sabia que no fue asi, ella era una mujer sana sin ningun cancer, ella cayo en mas manos del ser mas cruel que habia conocido, su padre, Hinata muchas veses sufrio de los golpes de su padre, lloro noches enteras porque el no le mostraba cariño, su hermana Hanabi, no reciba estos tratos, claro que no, ella no era su hermana realemente, tenian el mismo padre, pero ella habia sido hija de una aventura con una secretaria, y esta al no querer hacerse cago de la niña se la dio a Hiashi, el de alguna forma la trataba mejor, ya que ella era la viva imagen de su madre y esto hacia que su padre la odiase. Odiaba a ese hombre y a toda su estupida familia que la despreciaba, odiaba que la culpen de todo, que ni ellos que son los que debieron estar cuando sufria no la acompañen, a el que cuando mato a su madre ni siquiera la enterro dignamente solamente la tiro algun rio, no tenia ni siquiera un lugar donde poder llorarla, estaba sola, tenia a Karin, pero ella tenia una historia diferente a ella, no compartian al mismo dolor, la extrañana, extrañaba todos esos abrazos, su olor a violotas, sus sonrias, ella estubo siempre sola, nunca tubo un lugar donde llorar tranquila o alguien que secara sus lagrimas, ella tenia que acallar su llanto y levantar la cabeza, pero todo se habia acabo el dia que desafio a su padre, el muy idiota llego enojado del trabajo y vio a su hija planto unos jazmines en el pateo, su esposa adoraba los jazmines, y por eso la golpeo, la golpeo mucho, tenia los labio sangrando y toda su cara estaba cubierta de moretones, asi que ella no se dejo mas y le levanto la mano dandole una bofetada, ese dia todo se fue abajo, mas abajo de lo que estaba, y la hecharon. Hinata ese dia se habia despertado con ganas de hacer algo que hace mucho no hacia, platar, asi que compro unas semillias e hizo lo que acotumbraba hacer con su madre, termino todo en desastre.  
Estaba en la calle, enfrente de la gran mancion de rodillas llorando, golpeando el piso, odiaba su vida, viva al extremo para quitar ese pesar, para saber que vivia, para sentir algo que no fuera dolor, algo que la haga sentir como cuando su madre la abrazaba, derrepente escucho un "HINATA" y luego sintio que alguien la sostenia en brazos, levato su mirada y alli estaba Sasuke abrazandola, mirandola preocupado, ella se separo y se limpio la cara, levantandoce dijo "Vamos" y ambos empezaron a caminar, Sasuke muy procupado por ella, y ella, muy triste.  
El pelinegro fue a buscarla porque ya era demaciado tarde hasta para ella, salio de su casa en direccion a los barrios bajos, donde esperaba encontrarla, pero se sorprendio al verla llorando de rodillas a una casa abandonada, sin saber que hace habia corrido gritando su nombre y de un impulso rempentino la abrazo, nunca habia hecho eso, pero se sentia bien, ella al hacer contacto con el, se habia separado y limpiado su cara bruscamente luego de decir un "vamos"

En la casa de Sasuke

-Lo que viste, fue un momento de debilidad- Dijo Hinata sentanda en un lujoso sofa azul de cuero sintetico, todo al rededor sullo era sumamente costoso y moderno, estaba alli sosteniendo una taza de te de porcdelana fina.  
-Pero que fue exatamente lo que te paso- El la miraba con sierta curiosidad y preocupacion, estaba sentado a su lado y la chica tenia un aspecto mucho mas triste del normal.  
-Un momento de debilidad- Replico furiosa  
-Pero, ¿por que recordaste algo?- Dio justo en el clavo, lo había visto en sus ojos, podía leerla como a un libro, algo que nadie había hecho jamas, ella siempre era un misterio para los demás, pero no para el para el era muy claro ver sus exprepreciones, sus ojos, su pasado.  
-Si- suspiro pesadamente, nadie sabia de su pasado, o por lo menos no completamente, solamente el, no podia contarselo era su mas profundo secreto pero con el Uchiha se sentia bien, relajada, contenida y confiada- Esa casa, es de los Hyyuga-  
-Si eso lo se, pero hace años que no viven alii-  
La pelinegra lo miro a los ojos y dijo- Lo se, yo era una Hyyuga-  
Sasuke, por mas de haberlo pensado, nunca lo creyo verdad, tenia un sin fin de preguntas, pero queria darle su tiempo para responderlas, tenia que admitir que le habia tomado algo de cariño a esa chica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Confianza y Error

**Hola gente! como han estado? bueno, creo que me tarde un poco mas de lo normal, pido disculpas, es que este capitulo lo escribí 3 veces tuve muchas ideas, pero me quede con esta, es la que mas me gusto realmente, veo que me lee gente de todas partes, eso me pone muy feliz, y si pueden en sus comentarios dejar de donde son se los agradecería mucho, para mi es muy sorprenderte ver que gente de Puerto Rico, lea algo que yo hice aquí en Argentina, soy una persona que se sorprende fácil pero igual! otra cosa ya casi llegamos a las 1000 visitas :D .Realmente tuve una semana difícil, pero ver sus comentarios y su apoyo me hace bien. Este capitulo está inspirado en un suceso que me pasó a mi en esta semana, obvio que esta algo modificado, pero el mal entendido que verán a continuación es el mismo, tengo una mente muy pervertida :$ Bueno que disfruten y hasta la ****próxima**

La pelinegra lo miro a los ojos y dijo- Lo se, yo era una Hyyuga-

Sasuke, por mas de haberlo pensado, nunca lo creyó verdad, tenia un sin fin de preguntas, pero quería darle su tiempo para responderlas, tenia que admitir que le había tomado algo de cariño a esa chica.

Hinata estaba con la cabeza gacha mirando el piso, esperando que el le exigiera una explicación, le preguntara muchas cosas que no quería responder, pero no, Sasuke no había hablado estaba mirando la sorprendido, pero no abrió la boca, ella se irrito al ver esto, quería terminar el tema de una maldita vez.

-Vamos, que esperas pregunta.-

-.- Sasuke no dijo nada en su voz podía notar el enojo y la melancolía, deseaba saber que había pasado pero no quería presionarla, así que se estiro hasta llegar a pegar sus cuerpos y la abrazo, ella en un principio se tenso ya que no vio al joven acercarse, intento deshacer ese contacto, pero se rindió hace tiempo que alguien no la abrazaba así, el le transmitía ternura, calor, y se arriesgaba a decir que cariño. La ex Hyyuga se quedo allí con su cabeza pegada a la camisa del pelinegro, oliendo su esencia, totalmente masculina y ruda, pero a ella le pareció en cierto modo dulce.

El cuando la tomo en brazos noto que se tenso y luego quería deshacerse de su gesto, pero la apretó con mas fuerza, no quería que se fuera, al principio la abrazo por puro impulso, pero ahora no quería se valla, le gustaba tenerla cerca, con solo su presencia se atrevió hacerle caso a sus sentimientos, si hubiera sido otra chica seguro la abriera dejado ahí llorando, pero a ella no, algo en su interior le decía que la tranquilice, quería sentir que ella estaba mejor.

Estuvieron un tiempo así, abrazados el rodeando la con sus fuertes brazos y ella con su cabeza oculta en su pecho, el le transmitía confianza, una que no había encontrado antes, así que le pregunto, con una voz impropia de su personalidad, ya que sonó tierna, amable, dulce.

-Dime, ¿que quieres saber?- El templo por su forma de hablar, esa no era ella, no era la morena que lo había desafiado esa mañana en la azotea, bajo su mirada hacia ella, y vio que tenia los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de total relajación, le pareció adorable, increíblemente a el Sasuke Uchiha, una mujer que no fuera su madre le pareció adorable. Se arriesgo diciendo

-No se, ¿Que quieres contarme?- A ella su voz también le pareció mas dulce que la normal, subió su vista a donde el estaba, el la estaba mirando, con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa relajada, miro sus ojos, totalmente negros, como dos pozos oscuros, como el pozo que era su vida, se perdió en ellos, mirando los, comprendiendo los, viendo una gran tristeza y soledad en ellos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, contó su historia a un prácticamente desconocido.

-Yo hace 4 años, era una Hyyuga- Su voz se iba quebrando, le dolió mucho recordar- mi madre, murió cuando solo era una niña, mi padre siempre había sido rudo y exigente pero ella siempre le ponía un alto, mientras ella vivía nunca me toco un pelo, pero cuando murió- Cerro los ojos con dureza- todo se volvió horrible, todos los maltratos se volvieron hacia mi, tengo una hermana, pero no es en realidad mi hermana, ella es hija de una de las secretarias de mi padre. Por alguna razón la trata mejor que a mi, seguro porque yo soy hija de Yuki, todos me decían que era igual a ella, y por eso deduje que mi padre me odiaba. No importaba lo que hiciera siempre terminaba golpeada, no me importaba ir al colegio llena de moretones, nadie me quería, nunca nadie lo hizo, siempre estaba sola, pero me desahogaba haciendo travesuras como romper los autos de los maestros, robarles la cartera, ocultar los exámenes o asustando a los mas pequeños creando historias de terror que sucedieron en el colegio, citaron a mi padre muchas veces, nunca fue, nadie conocía a mi padre, solamente pagaba una cuota un poco mas alta y listo yo me quedaba en el colegio, no porque le importara mi educación, si no porque no quería verme en casa, así que me encerraba todo el día en allí, de las 7 de la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde, todo el maldito día- En su voz se escucha el rencor, Sasuke puedo notar esto así que le acarició el pelo para relajar la, dándole la señal de que si quería parar su relato lo hiciera, pero ella respiro duramente, sintió la caricia del Uchiha y regreso a su historia- cuando llegaba a casa, siempre me esperaba algún castigo o golpe, nunca fallaba, por eso casi nunca iba a mi casa, me quedaba en las calles causando problemas, rompiendo cosas, escribiendo paredes, entrando en tiendas para robarme una que otra cosa, amistandome con pandilleros que me enseñaron a manejar autos y motos y también a repararlos, ellos vieron en mi una rebelde y me moldearon tal y como ellos querían puedo decir que me educaron mas que mi padre pero a la noche cuando tenia hambre volvía, mi padre no estaba en esas horas sus noches las pasaba con alguna mujer, así que cuando el sol decendia yo... yo regresaba, mi primo Neji siempre me ayudo en todo, pero no podía evitar los golpes, nunca pudo controlar a mi padre, el creía que así me corregiría, pero antes de que yo me convierta en esto, yo- Miro al chico fijándose en sus ojos, si era capaz de contarle su mayor secreto, su verdadera personalidad- yo era dulce, amable y nunca gritaba, creía que todos eran buenos que nadie jamas me haría daño, mi madre me enseño hacer así, pero cuando ella se fue, descubrí la realidad, todos de harán daño alguna vez, si eres amable te pisotean y si eras dulce te tratan de estúpida, yo no quería eso así que comencé hacer lo que quería, pero no me daba felicidad, nunca fui feliz, busco la adrenalina para sentir algo, pero saber que estoy viva, por mas de que ria, no soy feliz- Se creo un gran silencio en el que ella se recuperaba de su confesión y el, la asimilaba- pero un día me arte de que mi padre me golpeara hasta el cansancio, mi rostro era completamente morado y rojo, de tantos moretones y sangre, me dolía respirar y siempre terminaba en el hospital, me canse, e hice lo que mi madre debió haber hecho me rebele ante el y termine en la calle, me desterró de la familia, no me importo yo no quería pertenecer allí, sigo viendo a mi primo es el que me ayuda a sobrevivir, y me da dinero.- Suspiro un poco, eso no había sido fácil, una voz dentro suyo le decía que había estado mal contar eso, pero se sentía bien, liberada con una carga menos, tomo aire y volvió hablar -Creo que lo que mas de dolió, no fueron los golpes y el desprecio, fue que ocultaron la razón por la que mi mama murió, a ella la mato mi padre y luego la lanzo a un río, Hiashi, mi padre, dijo que murió de cáncer y no quiso tener el cuerpo de su amada esposa que solo le causaba desdicha. El muy maldito jamas le fue fiel, mientras ella, ella lo amaba, como se puede amar a ese hombre, siempre fue muy buena y por eso murió, por no saber como enfrentarse al mundo real. Yo no caeré en ese error.

Sasuke, entendido que ese era el fin de su relato, sintió que quería llorar, había tenido una infancia y adolescencia muy dura, el se quejaba de no ver a su padre y que siempre lo compara mientras ella no tenia ni familia, la abrazo con fuerza, no le tenia lastima, pero sufría sentía su dolor, Hinata paso sus manos por su cuello y se aferro a el, por primera vez desde que tenia 13 se permitió llorar en brazos de alguien, que una persona notara su debilidad, se sentía bien, protegida.

No había necesidad de hablar pero aun así, el lo hizo quería que sepa que contaba con el, que el jamas le haría daño.

-Hinata, en mi si puedes confiar, te prometo nunca hacerte daño- Ella no podía creer alguien le estaba diciendo que confiase, que no se reprimiera, lo miro a los ojos sin soltar su agarre, vio que no mentía, pero una voz en su interior le dijo que eso era mentira que en cualquier momento el se tiraría encima suyo y intentaría llevarla a la cama, como hacen todos, una voz que le decir que solamente confiase en ella misma, pero no la escucho, se sentía muy bien con el Uchiha, y no quería que esa sensación se termine

-Confio en ti, Sasuke- Y sonrió, no irónicamente, no sarcásticamente, no arrogantemente, sonrió con amor y cariño, con simpleza, el se quedo mirando su sonrisa realmente hermosa como ella, mas allá de la ropa ajustaba y el maquillaje, ella era hermosa, sin todas esas cosas lo era, sintió su corazón dar un brinco y se fue acercando, hasta que sus narices se rozaron, no le hacia caso al mundo o lo que pasara después el solo se acerco e hizo lo que su corazón le decía que haga, no había mente ni razón allí, solamente sus sentimientos, rozo cariñosamente la punta de su nariz con la de ella, y luego acercándose mas, la beso, lento, suave, despacio, disfrutándolo. Hinata, no reaccionaba, vio que el se había acercado y jugado con sus narices, pero no pensó que la besaría, cada vez que veía sus ojos se perdía, y no comprendía nada de nada, era mucho mejor que estar borracha o drogada, mucho mejor que todas las cosas que había sentido, no la besaba con frenesí ni urgencia, el iba lento mostrando el cariño que ella pensó que no existía

Hinata se sostuvo fuertemente de su cuello, mientras respiraba su aroma por la nariz, el con una ternura que no creyó tener, le acarició la espalda, pero, su dedo se trabo en la remera de ella y cuando subió para continuar la caricia se levantando dejando su piel al descubierto . Cuando esto sucedió ella se separo bruscamente de el y se paro. Lo miro con desprecio, esa voz que no había quería escuchar hizo acto de presencia y le grito con los ojos llorosos

-ERES UN IDIOTA, CONFIE, YO CONFIE EN TI TE DIJE TODO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ MI VIDA, Y TU SOLO ME QUERÍAS LLEVAR A LA CAMA NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE UCHIHA- y comenzó a ir hasta la puerta, tenia los ojos empapados como nunca antes, le dolía el alma, ¿por que rayos se había dejado llevar y había creído que le no le haría nada? eso solo comprobaba lo que ya sabia, no confiar jamas en nadie.

Sasuke estaba en shock, todo había sido un error, antes de que ella llegue a la puerta se giro y corrió a donde estaba, la tomo de la muñeca y le dijo

-Yo, no se que me pasa pero no quiero que te vallas, todo fue un error, no quiero tenerte en mi cama, yo solo, yo quiero que estés conmigo- El la miraba en forma de suplica, deseaba que le creyera, era la mas pura verdad, nunca se había sentido así, estaba desesperado sentía que si ella se iba, volvería a esa maldita soledad, cuando la chica de ojos lilas estaba con el se sentía bien, y no quería que ese calor en su pecho se fuera, porque eso paso cuando ella lo miro con esos ojos llenos de desprecio. Hinata quería creerle, quería tragarse la mentira que era eso y volver a que la besara con esa ternura, y que esos ojos que asemejaban su color a la noche, la mirasen con cariño. Pero no, no caería de nuevo en eso, había sido débil, ese día no era el suyo, maldijo el maldito momento que quiso que el formara parte de su mundo, se maldijo por creer en el. No le dijo nada, solamente tomo la mano de el que posaba en su muñeca, Sasuke al ver eso, pensó que era una afirmativa que se quedaría así que la soltó, pero de repente ella abrió los ojos y vio en ellos todo el desprecio, el odio y la desconfianza- Ella simplemente se giro y salio de ahí, lejos de el, hubiera preferido que lo golpeara, seguro dolería menos, menos que esa mirada, no entendía lo que le pasaba, esa chica despertaba raras sensaciones en el que no creía tener, ella en horas hizo que su corazón girara y que todo su mundo se vea patas arriba, no entendía nada y eso lo ponía furioso, pero estaba enojado con el mismo, por su maldito error.

A unas calles de ahí

Hinata, esta destruida, se sentía tonta e ingenua, todo lo odiaba, se había abierto a el, ahora conocía su vida, la conocía, pero lo que peor le hacia era recordar esa mirada llena de desesperación y soledad cuando le pidió que se quedara. No podía quitarse esos ojos negros de la mente, no podía dejar de pensar en esos labios, calientes y finos, moviéndose muy lentamente sobre los de ella, quería golpearse la cabeza contra algo. corrió hasta que llego a su casa, subió las escaleras con mucha velocidad se encerró en su único cuarto, se tiro en la cama a llorar, tal como cuando era niña, lloro mucho, le dolía el pecho, sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal, pero esa vosecita le decía que estaba bien que era un idiota.

Sonó el timbre, se limpio las lagrimas y tomo el teléfono que comunicaba al portero automático,

-¿Quien?- Pregunto con una voz ruda, no volvería a usar su voz tierna, la que uso con el "Idiota Uchiha"

-Hina soy yo, Kiba, quieres ir a las picadas de motos, necesitamos que arregles unas cosas- Ella sonrío, así se olvidaría de sus problemas, arreglaría algunas motos, correría un poco, bebería mucho, si, eso sonaba muy bien.

-Claro que voy, espera que bajo abrirte, me cambio y vamos-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews?**


	6. Entre querer y deber

**Hoola gente! bueno queria pedir MUCHICIMAS DISUCULPAS, por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que mis padres me habian quitado internet por un pequeño percance que tube. Pero ya estoy de vuelta! y prometo no atrasarme mas, de verdad la siento! esta capitulo me gusta ya que Hinata se hace un tatuaje el mismo que tengo yo y obvio en el mismo lugar, solo que por razones diferentes claro. Bueno sin mas los dejo con Sasuke y Hinata**

**Naruto por lastima no me pertenece T.T**

Hinata estaba buscando en medio de su desastre alguna su remera de tirantes negra, pero no encontraba nada. Mientras Kiba la miraba ir de aquí para allá lanzando ropa al aire, vestida solamente en corpiño y un short negro. Había ido a buscarla porque necesitaban un mecánico para las picadas de esa noche, y quien mejor que Hinata? a demás si querían ganar la necesitarían a ella, sin duda.

AL FIN!-Dijo la oji-lilia al encontrar la remera que tanto buscaba, se la coloco, era ajustaba, se podía ver parte de su ombligo y dejaba ver a la perfección el inicio de sus senos, y hacia juego con el short negro que llevaba, ademas de unas zapatillas converse blancas, tomo sus herramientas y se fue seguida de Kiba, que al llegar a estar a su lado la tomo de la cintura sonriendole amistosamente, el y ella habían tenido sus noches de aventura y uno que otro beso en alguna borrachera o fiesta. Ella lo miro picaramente, mientras seguía caminando, fijo su vista al frente, una vez salidos del edificio se subieron al auto del chico con tatuajes en la cara y partieron rumbo a las calles bajas. Estaba feliz de ver a los chicos y correr un poco, pero seguía decepcionada del "idiota Uchiha" se había ilusionado rápido, había confiado en alguien que nunca le había demostrado nada, y el beso, no fue como todos los que había dado, apresurados, pasionales y algunos violentos, fue cálido, dulce, algo que nunca había sentido, creyó que fue cariño, había sentido algo de cariño pero no, siempre lo mismo lo único que todos quieren es llevarla a la cama, no es que le molestara, pero había sentido lo que era un poco de calidez, y se sentía bien, pero no era eso, seguramente era su manera elegante para conquistarla y tenerla en su habitación, cerro los ojos con fuerza, todo paso muy rápido, quería volver a sentir ese calor sobre sus labios, pero quiera que fuera Sasuke quien le diera ese calor, nego con la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loca, el era solo un hombre mas, solo eso, no representaba nada para ella o eso de eso quería convencerse.

Kiba notando sus repetidos movimientos de cabeza, la veía muy distraída y pensativa, cuando de repente pasaron por un local conocido para ellos de tatuajes, Hinata le pidió que parara. El lo hizo y pararon en la puerta, ella le dijo que quería tatuarse, el solo le sonrío siempre había querido que ella se marcara el cuerpo como el que era un amante de esas marcas. Bajaron y se dijeron al local, cuando entraron vieron a un chico de rojo cabellos y ojos miel sentado en el mostrador.

-Hey Sasori ¿ya no saludas?- Pregunto Kiba alegremente mientras el mencionado levantaba la cabeza de su revista

-Kiba, Hinata! ¿que hacen por aquí?- Pregunto el con calma

-Hola Sosori, quería tatuarme- Su voz sonaba algo apagada, a comparación de la mayoría de sus clientes que siempre iban emocionados o asustados

-Si claro, espera que llamo a Deidara- Al decir esto se levanto a buscar a su compañero

-Y dime Hina ¿que vas a tatuarte?- El chico de las marcas rojas estaba haciendo un intento sobre humano para mirarla a ella, y no a sus senos, era imposible mirarle la cara, pero el la respetaba así que intentaba controlarse.

-Quiero tatuarme la sombra de un gato- Dijo mientras señalaba la parte izquierda de su vientre.

-Y ¿porque un gato?

-Significan, desconfianza e independencia Luego de eso se formo un silencio, el sabia que esas dos cosas reinaban en la vida de Hinata, pero le sorprendió lo apagada que estaba.

De repente llego un chico rubio con una cola de caballo y parte del pelo sobre su ojo.

¡Deidara!- Grito ella emocionada yendo abrazar al chico, el fue quien le enseño a reparar motocicletas, y aunque no lo consideraba un amigo, ya que para Hinata eso era mucho, lo apreciaba bastante.

El la recibió con un los brazos abiertos, siempre era bueno ver a la pequeña, ahora no tan pequeña, Hinata.

-Hina, es cierto, POR FIN VAS A TATUARTE- Dijo al borde de las lagrimas de felicidad, para el los tatuajes eran una marca de lo que eres, y ver que ella quería marcarse lo llenaba de felicidad

-jeje si, si puede ser rápido, porque tengo que ayudar con las picadas-

-Claro, claro, ven pasa- Y le señalo una pequeña salita donde la tatuarian, ella entro y se sentó en la enorme silla de tatuado, Daidara sacaba las agujas y la tienta, mientras que Sasori entraba y le decía

-¿Que quieres que te dibuje?

- Si no te molesta, quisiera hacer yo misma el boseto-

-Oh, si claro no hay problema- Dijo Sasori mientras le pasaba el bloc de hojas lisas y un lápiz, ella comenzó a trazar la silueta de un gato, quería algo divertido pero serio a la vez _"como el"_ pensó, pero se deshizo de ese pensamiento y siguió con su trabajo, cuando por fin acabo se lo paso a Sasori que lo corto e hizo un plantilla para poder tatuarla. Se la paso a Deidara que estaba ansioso con las agujas y la tintura negra, ella le dijo donde lo quería y el pelirrojo le desabrocho y doblo con poco el short para que no incomodara la tela, le paso un gel y le cedió el lugar al rubio para comenzar a hacer su trabajo, el hizo sonar la maquina para que se acostumbrara al rubio, luego de unos segundos, las agujas tocaron su piel, marcandola, sellandola. Cerro los ojos, no dolía pero molestaba un poco. recordó el beso, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, a el, sus reacciones cuando le contó la verdad, habia sido comprensivo y no la juzgaba, sonrió un poco, para que despues esta sonrisa se desvaneciera, todo había sido una trampa, jamas debía bajar la guardia, siempre atenta a todo, pero con el "Idiota Uchiha"no era así , se despisto, confió, no debió hacerlo nunca.

En el departamento de Itachi

Asia que, ¿lo arruinaste?- Dijo el oji-negro de largo cabello, su hermano lo había ido a ver para contarle lo que paso con Hinata, que a regañadientes y enojo se lo contó, no sabia que ella había vivido tanto contando que Sasuke había omitido varias cosas. Su pequeño hermanito si que era rápido, la había besado, pero según lo que el le dijo, fue que no tenia segundas intenciones, que solamente lo hizo porque quiso, porque lo sintió, eso era lo que Hinata inspiraba, no solo a su hermano, a todos los que están cerca de ella se rebelan, eso era muy especial. Y quería que Sasuke lo entienda, pero era un cabeza dura, arrepintiéndose de todo, de conocerla, de besarla.

-Si tu no la hubieras mandado esto no estaría pasando-

-Dime, ¿que sentiste cuando la besaste?- Omitiedo la terquedad de su hermano al sentirse arrepentido de todo.

Sasuke se quedo sin palabras, no sabia que responder, si le había gustado después de todo era hombre y un beso era un beso, pero ESE beso había sido diferente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sido, "cariñoso", queriendo disfrutar el momento, cuidarla, que supiera que el estaba allí con ella y siempre lo estaría. No, no sabia que había sentido o mas bien como decirlo, pero fue muy placentero un calor instalándose en su pecho, como si todos lo muebles, el ruido de la calle, todo desapareciera y solo quedaran ellos dos en una burbuja protectora de la crueldad del mundo. No sabia definirlo con una palabra o una oración, no sabia que era ese calor, no tenia idea, y eso le inquietaba por eso fue a consultar a su hermano, pese a que su orgullo no lo quería así, por desgracia el solo le planteaba la pregunta que el mismo se hacia.

-No lo se- Sentencio cerrando los ojos

-¿Como que no? no con todas las mujeres se siente lo mismo-

-Claro que si, yo cuando estuve con otras chicas siempre fue igual, la misma sensación, pe-pero ella es- suspiro por décima vez ese día- es diferente

-Diferente ¿en que sentido? ¿no te gusto?- Itachi supo que había dado en el clavo al ver que Sasuke habría mas los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Claro que me gusto, pero ella es diferente- Dijo muy rápido, le avergonzaba hablar de eso

-Diferente, interesante, ella es diferente pero no sabes en que sentido, dime ¿como te sientes cuando estas con ella?- Eso le molesto al Uchiha menor, que hablara de ello como si se tratara del clima, siempre con su voz relajada y expresión pacifica como si el asunto no fuera importante, era Hinata, claro que era importante, y el se lo tomaba como un estúpido juego, pero aun así no sabia que contestarle, cuando ella estaba a su lado, se sentía capaz de todo, de correr por todo el mundo, de volar, quería hacer cosas nuevas junto a ella, quería saber, conocer, pero siempre con ella la lado, quería que fuera su guía que le enseñara lo que ella viva, que se sentía la adrenalina, necesitaba conocer su vida.

-No lo se, es como si quisiera estar siempre acompañandola, conociendola, no lo se bien, me dan ganas de tirar todo a a la maldita mierda e ir por ella-

-Bien y ¿por que no lo haces? me dijeron unos amigos que va a participar en las picadas callejeras de los barrios bajos,

¿quieres ir? yo te llevo- a Sasuke se le callo la boca de la impresión, ¿cuando su hermano había conseguido esa información? pero mas importante, ¿que iba hacer ahora? ir por ella traicionando toda su educación al meterse en una carrera como esa o seguir con su vida de morales como si nada hubiera pasado, la primera era mas tentadora pero la segunda era la mas correcta. Estaba entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews?**


	7. El querer gano

**Hola gente, se que tarde mas de lo que habituo pero es que tube MUCHAS en serio muchas pruebas en mi colegio, ademas de que estube enferma, y cuando me recupere un poco escribi esto, que surgio de un sueño. Queria comentarles que comenze a leer fic dramione y si diganme si algun fan de esta pareja, porque pienso escribir algun one-shot sobre la pareja o una historia no se bien. Bueno sin mas les dejo a Sasuke y Hinata**

**Los personas de Naruto no me pertenecen **

La música sonaba por todas partes, un rock pesado donde prácticamente los cantantes gritaban sobre el micrófono en vez de cantar. Era un bullicio de gente que iba y venia, gritaba por todas partes, había motos y herramientas por donde se mirase. Pero cuando Hinata pasaba, las personas se apartaban y le dejaban el camino libre, no se atrevían a rozarla, ella la reina del asfalto, como era conocida en las carreras callejeras, junto a Kiba, el príncipe de las llantas, ya que era el segundo mejor mecánico del lugar, cuando pasaban se hacia un gran silencio, la oji-lila de vez en cuando le dirija miradas a sus competidores, mas en ellos no se les veía odio o envidia en sus ojos, si no que le tenían un gran respeto, ella era toda una leyenda urbana, había corrido 36 horas sin parar, la habían perseguido 9 comisarias y 112 policías, la habían buscado hasta en otros países, ella lograba convertir un montón de chatarra en un vehículo perfecto, no existía nadie como ella, por eso cuando iba a correr, sus contrincantes mas novatos no caían de la impresión, estar en la misma carrera que ella era todo un honor, ya que Hinata no corría donde debía, si no que se colaba a la carrera que le parecía mas interesante, ya sea con "principiantes", "medios" o donde ella debería estar "profesionales".

Mientras caminaba, no podía evitar pensar en el, seguro le prohibiría estar allí, que era peligroso, ademas de bárbaro, por favor no sabia lo que era la diversión, el solamente era puras reglas, un simple idiota que quiso hacer algo "malo"por una vez en su vida, si eso era un pobre idiota. Pero si el solo era un mas de tanto, ¿porque dolía tanto?¿porque sentía que se le oprimía el pecho y le daban ganas de llorar al recordar que el solo quería sexo con ella? No se entendía a si misma, no sabia que hacer, tenia que quitárselo de la cabeza, ya sea que tuviera que acostarse con todos lo chicos que conocía, se olvidaría del beso de Sasuke Uchiha, solamente había un problema, ella no estaba segura de querer olvidar

Al llegar a su zona de trabajo vio allí a Temari, Kankuru, Shino y Karin, se acerco y con una sonrisa los saludo a todos, menos a la pelirroja a ella solo le golpeo el hombro al pasar de forma amistosa, ella la siguió hasta el final de la calle donde estaba su moto a preparar

-¿Eso es un tatuaje?- Pregunto Shino al ver su vientre

-Si, ¿te gusta? Me lo acabo de hacer con Deidara- Menciono ella recordando el porque su repentino marcado, quería dejar en claro que ella era libre y desconfiada, era un recordatorio de su error

-Es muy bonito, pero ¿porque un gato?- Dijo curiosa Temari

-Significa independencia y desconfianza- Al decir esto llegaron donde estaban sus cosas, Hinata vio una moto gp 2009 honda negra, en pedazos, desde donde estaba podía ver que el manubrio necesitaba mucha atención, y sin mencionar su motor. Suspiro, esa moto le recordaba a Sasuke, difícil de encontrar, no es fácil de manejar y en cualquier momento te puede fallar, pero si la sabes cuidar estará siempre contigo. Debía sacárselo de la cabeza, ya, eso de comparar a su vehículo con el Uchiha estuvo mal, muy mal, tenia que despejar su mente, sintió una mano en su cintura, al darse vuelta para ver quien era el que la tocaba, se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Kiba, que sin hablar la acerco a el y cuando estuvo a la altura de su oído le susurro

-Tenemos un poco te tiempo para divertirnos- Al terminar esa frase comenzó a dar besos por todo cuello, mientras que ella colaba una mano por dentro de su camisa para tener contacto con su musculoso torso, el separo su rostro del blanquecino cuello, donde ahora yacía una linda marca que mas tarde se pondría morada, para dirigirse a su boca, la beso con pasión, mientras acariciaba su espalda a través de la tela, sintió su lengua dentro de su boca, comenzando a jugar con la suya en una hipnotizante danza, mas Hinata no estaba disfrutando, ella sentía que no debía estar haciendo eso, que estaba traicionando alguien, que no quería que Kiba la besara, de repente, callo en cuenta de lo que pasaba y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, alejándose de el.

Ella quería que Sasuke la besara, por eso sentía que lo traicionaba, pero ¿Que rayos le pasaba? Kiba, no entendía porque de la nada se había apartado de el, así que la pelinegra pensó rápidamente una escusa, y con una melosa voz se volvió acercar para rodearlo su cuello con sus brazos le dijo

-Ahora tengo trabajo, pero cuando acabe seras al primero que busque- Para luego separase de el y dirigirse a la moto, al lado de ella estaba Shino de cuclillas revisándola, mientras Temari organizaba la salida a la pista.

Se acerco y junto a Karin buscaron sus herramientas una vez que juntaron todas las que necesitaban se colocaron en la misma posición que su amigo de lentes.

Comenzando así a reparar la dichosa moto.

Con Itachi

-Y-yo- Sasuke no sabia que hacer estaba mas que confundido, su moral le decía que la deje, que ella ya volvería arrastrándose a el, pero en algún lado de su mente una voz le decía que tire todo a la mismísima mierda y valla corriendo a buscarla, estaba entre lo que quería y debía hacer

-Sasuke no es una decisión muy difícil, ¿quieres o no arreglar las cosas?- El Uchiha mayor ya se estaba aburriendo de las vacilaciones de su hermanito así que decidió intervenir- recuerda, que posiblemente sea la única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, ya que no creo que te escuche demasiado en el instituto-

No dudaba en lo que quería y si su hermano tenia razón seguramente seria la única vez que podría hablar con ella, pero sentía que estaba mal, que no debía que no solo su moral saldría perdiendo, también su orgullo si la iba a buscar quedaría como un perrito faldero al que le tiran un hueso, querer ir, claro que quería buscarla, abrazarla y decirle que ese beso fue el mejor de su vida. Pero no podía, no debía hacerlo, mas lo único que tenia en claro era eso, que si quería ir.

-Si, quiero ir a buscarla- Al escuchar esto el azabache mayor se levanto yendo a buscar las llaves del auto, pero la voz de Sasuke lo interrumpió- Pero no puedo, que dirá nuestro padre si se entera que fui a los barrios bajos, a una picada de motos, y en especial a buscar a una chica... que por demás es pobre- En sus ojos se veía la tristeza, quiera ir a buscarla pero su educación no se lo permitiría, en especial si pensaba en lo decepcionado que estaría su padre si se enterara.

-Pues, si vas a pasar tu vida, haciendo lo que te dicen nunca conocerás la verdadera felicidad- Suspiro pesadamente mientras veía al Uchiha menor agarrándose fuertemente del cabello- pero mas que nada, decepcionaras a Hinata, ella tiene el corazón hecho pedazos, no confiá en nadie y por lo que me contaste, ella se fio de ti, y ahora... debe estar culpándose por eso, sufriendo el doble que tu- Esas palabras le llegaron al alma, porque en cuanto el termino de decirlo se sintió mas que herido, si ella había confiado en el, el lo único que debía hacer era confiar en ella, ahora entendía su deber, y su querer se posicionaban solamente en ella en la chica de ojos lila pálido, la chica que sin saberlo, le había tocado justo en el corazón, solo faltaba que el azabache se diera cuenta de eso.

-Vamos- Dijo para luego pararse y seguir a su hermano el cual tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

En el "mini-taller"

Hinata sonreía con satisfacción, había reparado a ese bebe en unos 40 minutos, se sentía orgullosa, sus compañeros la felicitaron, luego Hinata comenzó a pasearse por el lugar, gente en todos lados, chicas con muy poca ropa, piezas rodando por el piso, aspiro onda, le encantaba el olor a gasolina, aun así se sentía mal, por mas de que haya logrado reparar la moto en tiempo récord, por mas de que en ese lugar todos hicieran silencio al verla pasar, no sentía placer se sentía forzada a todo. Necesitaba un buen rival alguien que le diera pelea como para distraerse y dejar de pensar el. Siguió paseándose por todo el lugar, buscando alguien que le resulte prometedor, hasta que su mirada dio con una chica de poca estatura, de cabello marrón y ojos negros, se veía muy inocente para el lugar, llevaba puesto el típico traje de carreras ajustado al cuerpo, pero esas cosas no se usaban allí, corrías con lo que tengas ademas tenias que tener mucho dinero para comprar ese atuendo, o ser muy eficaz robando tiendas de deporte.

Pero la segunda opción quedo descartada ya que le calculaba unos 12 años de edad y no tenia ni ojeras, ni cortadas, nada que delate una estadía en la calle. Se acerco al lugar donde se habían instalado y vio una pequeña moto econo power roja, ¿esa niña pensaba correr con eso? Cuando estuvo a atrás de la chica, vio que le sacaba media cabeza, le toco le hombro para que viera que ella estaba allí, al darse la vuelva y ver que tenia a la mismísima Reina del asfalto delante de ella se le abrieron los ojos, y comenzó a tartamudear incoherencias, Hinata observo divertida a la chica que parecía tener un colapso nervioso, le recordaba a ella misma hace ya muchos años

-Hola- Dijo ella al ver que la castaña no podía hablar

-T-tu e-e-eres l-la, e-eh yo n-no p-puedo cre-creerlo- De la impresión y también por su timidez la niña no pudo articular bien, pero la oji lila la comprendió, ella misma había hablado así en su momento, era como si hablaran otro idioma

-Si, soy "la Reina del asfalto" me llamo...

-HINATA HYYUGA no puedo creerlo, eres mi idiola- La interrumpió la pequeña con gran sorpresa la pelinegra sonrió y le pregunto

-¿Como es posible que una niña como tu corra aquí?¿Cuantos años tienes 12?-

-Etto, no yo tengo 14 y es mi primera carrera, nadie sabe que estoy aquí-

-Bueno, eso es normal, los que tienen padres, se escapan para competir, pero dime ¿sabes manejar?- La chica asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y tu equipo? Necesitas ayuda no puedes hacer todo sola- Sentencio buscando con la mirada alguien que pueda ser del equipo de la pequeña ojinegro

-Y-yo no tengo, esta moto es de m-mi novio- Dijo de manera muy baja, se ve que estaba avergonzada

-Apa, mira si vienen atrevidas las niñas de hoy _"Tu eras peor de que te quejas" Dijo una vocecita en su interior_-

-NO es q-que el siempre a sido bueno conmigo y yo lo amo, PERO NO NOS PASAMOS- Lo ultimo lo grito totalmente colorada

-Jeje, no debes avergonzarte, lo que hagas en su cama no debe importarle a los demás, eso si cuidate, no creo que quieras cargar con un bebe- Al decir esto la chica pareció hiperventilarse, si que era inocente.

-¿Y tu novio donde esta?- Comenzó a cambiar de tema si no la chica se desmayaría

-E-el no sabe- Su rostro se torno algo triste al decir esto

-Pero si la moto es de el ¿como que no sabe?- Ahora si estaba confundida

-Si, el me presto una vez la moto... para enseñarme andar y... nunca me la pidió de vuelta- Sentía como se le quebraba la voz- si se llegara a enterar seguro se enoja, porque dice que aquí solo viven los... vándalos-

-Ah y dime, vienes de una familia adinerada no, y apuesto mi titulo a que tu noviecito también- Cuando la chica subió la cabeza para verla a los ojos supo que había dado en el cabo- Bueno, mira sola no vas a llegar lejos necesitas un equipo y sin ofender un nuevo vehículo, eso es algo mas que bajo para principiantes, así que porque no me muestras como corres, y si eres buena te unes a mi equipo, claro como corredora novata- La niña sonrió abiertamente y asintió musitando un "gracias" Hinata tomo por el manubrio a la pequeña moto y comenzó a tirar así esta avanzaba y a su lado, estaba la chica con una esperanzada sonrisa

-Por cierto ¿como te llamas?-

- Matsuri-

En el auto de Itachi

Sasuke estaba mirando el barrio por su ventana cerrado, todo era muy precario y subió, vio pasar varias ratas y muchos borrachos tirados en las veredas, no podía creer que Hinata se paseara por ahí como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, pero algo no podía creer era que su impecable hermano, conociera gente que vivía allí, eso generaba una gran duda en el, que comenzó a mirar a Itachi, intentando descifrar algo.

-La gente que vive aquí la conocí en una exposición de arte cuando tenia 16 años- Como si le leyera la mente su hermano mayor había contestado su pregunta- Ademas, no juzgues a la gente sin conocerla, mira a Hinata por ejemplo ella viene mucho por aquí, y a demostrado ser una gran persona-

Al terminar de decir esto, Sasuke volteo su cabeza, indignado por el certero comentario del Uchiha y miro de nuevo por la ventana

-Cuanto falta- Pregunto impaciente por ver de nuevo a la chica

-Poco- Pero el no podía esperar, quería verla, tenerla, pedirle perdón, lo que sea, pero quería que ella lo mirara como había hecho antes, con confianza.

Vio que se acercaban a una multitud de gente, su hermano dejo el auto a unas calles de allí y comenzaron a caminar, una vez dentro de la gente, le pregunto a un hombre si sabia donde estaba Hinata Hyyuga para lo que el contesto,

-La reina del asfalto debe estar en su taller, es el ultimo de la calle al lado del comienzo de le pista- Itachi agradeció esto, y se dirigieron al lugar indicado, al estar a unos metros de distancia vieron que una chica de cabello negro azulado, y con cuerpo espectacular iba con llevando una moto a donde estaría su taller con una niña al lado, pero esa niña Sasuke la conocía era la novia de su amigo Gaara, dejando esto de lado y preocupándose por su chica, fue directo a ella, llamándola pero cuando la muchacha giro su cabeza al escuchar su nombre y lo vio a el, al causante de su delirio, siguió su camino, entrando al taller. Pero no se daría por vencido, hablaría con ella cueste lo que cueste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews?**


	8. Ayuda y Perdon

**Hola gente, bueno vengo a pedirles perdon por la falta de actualizacion pero es que termine una relacion, y de la peor manera, estuve muy triste y sin inspiracion. Cada vez que escribia dejaba a Sasuke mal parado y como un traidor, no era intencional pero me salia del alma, ahora que me estoy recuperando se me ocurrio preguntarles a ustedes que les gustaria que pasara, digan sus ideas o lo que sea, yo de lo me escriban voy a inspirarme asi que bueno, eso y perdonen.**


End file.
